It's Just a Cartoon, Right?
by GreenEyes1
Summary: What do we know about reality? Are we living in reality, or are there other realities out there? Is a cartoon real to the characters in it, but not to the 'real' world? A girl named Kat is about to find out. First in series.


It's Just a Cartoon, Right?

It was just an average day, in an average world that was just much too average for Kat Becket. She lived in a small town, in the Midwest. There was just barely more people then cows. All in all, it was pretty lame. Kat was about eighteen years old, a senior in high school, and pretty tall for a female. She had bright emerald eyes, and golden blonde hair, with a flawless complexion.

Anyway, school was out on a Friday afternoon, and it being winter and all, there wasn't much to do, except to go home. One good thing though, was that even though she was eighteen, and a senior in high school, she didn't mind a good cartoon every once in a while. One that she absolutely couldn't get enough of came on at 4:00 PM. It was called _The Mighty Ducks_.

Kat had never caught the very first episode where they explained everything that went on. She caught the episodes somewhere in the middle. She'd only seen a few eps, but her two favorite ducks were definitely Nosedive, and Duke. They were both cute and funny. She thought Wildwing was a stiff, but she'd never liked authority leaders on cartoons. (She totally detested Cyclops on X-men.) Tanya was okay, really brainy, but reminded Kat of one of her friends. Mallory freaked her out, that whole military thing she was into was weird. And lastly Grin. Grin was cool. He has this whole 'I'm not into myself' thing going on.

Basically, it was a sweet cartoon. She flopped down on her bed, remote in hand and prepared to divulge in the Mighty Ducks. The theme started, with that awesome song, and then finally the episode came on. It started with all of the ducks in a fight with some goons that Dragonas had whipped up.

"Nosedive, circle to the left, Duke, go with him. Mallory and Grin to the right. Tanya and I will go dead center. We'll attack these guys from all sides." Wildwing commanded.

"Do you really think that will work?" Tanya asked, staying by his side.

"If not, we don't stand much of a chance." Wildwing answered. Then he spoke into his comm. Unit, as he dodged an attack from the alien. "Everyone ready? _Now_!"

*           *           *

Kat had to admit, as much as she didn't like Wildwing, he was a pretty good leader. Everyone always listened to him, which was good. She wondered what it would be like to be there right now, watching them fight in person. The back of her head started to hurt slightly, but she ignored it, and kept on watching.

*           *           *

"Hey! It's working!" Nosedive said, sounding surprised, watching the robotic aliens number fewer and fewer, and trying to attack all sides of them. 

"Never doubted ya for a moment!" Mallory commended.

"We're not there yet, ducks. Keep on firing!" Wildwing shouted.

Suddenly Nosedive spoke up. "Um…about the whole 'keep on firing thing'?" He asked to anyone who was listening.

"Yeah?" Duke answered, glancing over at him.

"It's hard to do if you're out of _pucks_!" Nosedive's puckblaster fell silent, Duke's eye went wide.

"I told you to refill it before we left!" 

"But Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted was on!" Nosedive whined. "I couldn't miss it!"

"This is not good, kid."

Suddenly one of the shots fired from the alien skimmed Nosedive's armor, freaking him out, and causing him to stumble, and fall backwards.

*           *           *

"Nosedive!" Kat shouted, sitting up, searing pain flowing through her head.

*           *           *

"You alright, kid?" Duke asked, sparing a glance to his fallen comrade.

"Nothing can stop Nosedive!" Nosedive sprung back up to his feet, and a mechanical arm shot out towards him. "Except _that_!" The mechanical hand grabbed Nosedive around the neck, and started pulling him into the pile of robots that were numbering fewer and fewer. "Duke? Ghhghhh, a littgggle, helllllp?!" Nosedive croaked out.

"I got ya kid!" Duke sprang into action.

*           *           *

"Come on Duke! You gotta save Nosedive! Come on! Couldn't the writers have chosen to abduct Wildwing instead?!" Kat shouted at her TV. Then the pain in her head was so intense, she had to close her eyes for a second. "What's wrong with me?" A commercial break came on, and Kat shakily got up to her feet, to go out, but the stabbing pain made her stop. It felt like the inside of her head was trying to split in two. Before she knew it, she closed her eyes, and started to fall toward the floor. But instead of hitting the ground, she just kept falling and falling. _I definitely should have hit the floor by now._ Kat thought to herself, her headache was now gone.

It was a weird feeling. Falling. She opened up her eyes and saw only blackness…everywhere. _What the hell is going on?_ She thought. She looked down, and saw light. What was that? As the seconds ticked by, and she was just getting used to the weightless feeling, the bright lights were overwhelming, she closed her eyes again.

Grin heard something far above him, and looked up. He saw a person falling from the sky. All he did was open his arms, and the girl fell right into them.

"Calm yourself, little one. All is okay." Grin soothed to Kat.

"All is _not_ okay! I need some help, _Grin_!" Mallory shouted at him, dodging another attack. 

"Wait here." Grin said to a wide-eyed Kat, setting her down behind some crates.

"What happened?" Kat asked to herself, wide-eyed. She looked down at her fingers, then her clothes. Everything seemed…different somehow. More vibrant, and colorful. Did Grin…as in the Mighty Duck Grin…just catch her from hitting the ground? How did she get here in the first place?!

Kat stood up from where Grin had put her, and stumbled backwards when she saw they were fighting the alien from the cartoon. But how?! She swallowed; she was in the cartoon…but how? It wasn't possible. She looked at all the skyscrapers above her, they just seemed strange. She couldn't place it. She slowly started to wander away from the fight, examining her surroundings. She'd never seen any of this stuff before. She continued walking.

*           *           *

"Well, that takes care of that alien goon." Nosedive said, running a hand through his blonde hair. "Now, who's hungry?"

"It's alright now, child." Grin said, coming toward the crates. "All is well with the world."

"Grin, you okay?" Duke asked. "Who you talking to?"

"A girl." Grin replied simply. He looked around, and up. "She fell from the sky. She's gone now."

"Hold up." Wildwing said, putting a hand up in the air. "A girl fell from the sky? Like from a skyscraper or something?"

"No, my friend." Grin turned to look at him, and pointed up. "From straight above."

"She could be a henchman—uh—woman for Dragonas." Duke said.

"Duke's right." Wildwing looked around. "Lets see if we can find her. Split up, ducks."

*           *           *

"So, I'm in a cartoon." Kat told herself. "No way! I must be dreaming!" She pinched herself, hard. "Ow! Okay, so I must be in a very deep sleep. If I wait around long enough, and do nothing, I'll bore myself awake." She stopped walking, and leaned against the nearest building.

*           *           *

Beep…beep…beep. "Well, whad'a'ya know, this little gadget of Tanya's actually works. Cool." Duke's eye watched the beeping green screen, getting closer and closer.

*           *           *

Kat's head bolted to the left, she could have sworn she heard something. Should she stay, or go? She didn't want to run into anybody right now, what would she do…and what if it was a bad guy? She slowly started walking toward the right. She got to the edge of the building, and Nosedive almost slammed into her. She looked up at him, he was only a couple inches taller then her.

"Whoa! Sorry about that, miss." Nosedive said, looking down at her. "But have you by chance seen anything unusual happening around here? People falling from the sky for instance?"

Kat swallowed, Nosedive was _right_ in front of her. "Uh…nope. Sorry." Kat said hurriedly. What was she supposed to say?

"Alrighty then. Thanks anyway." Nosedive said. Kat nodded, and started walking away right as Duke came around the corner, he looked up.

"Her?" He looked back down at the screen. Yep, it was her alright. "Nosedive! Stop her! It's her!"

"Huh?" Nosedive asked, looking up.

"Stop her!" Duke yelled, pointing at Kat. Kat looked back then started running away as fast as she could. 

"Hey you! _Stop_!" Nosedive shouted after her.

Kat looked back, eyes as big as saucers. _They probably think I'm working for Dragonas? They're gonna kill me!_ Kat's thoughts were running wild through her head. She could hear Nosedive's feet pounding closer and closer to her. How did she even hope to outrun him? He's a hockey player! Finally Kat just stopped, and turned around. She was breathing hard. This Nosedive was a cartoon character; he _should_ be a good guy. She had no need to run. Besides, she's real, he's not, and he can't hurt her. Nosedive skid to a halt right in front of her, barely even needing to breathe hard.

"Hey, what happened back there?" He asked her. She took a step back; he seemed so much more intimidating when he's after you.

"_Nosedive_! Grab 'er!" Duke shouted, running up beside them. Nosedive moved to grab her, but Kat stepped back.

"I won't run unless you give me cause to run." Kat said truthfully, eyes still wide. She had to keep telling herself that it was just a cartoon…there was nothing to be afraid of…he was a _good_ guy.

"_'Dive_!" Duke exclaimed, stuffing the gadget in his pocket, and moving to grab Kat, she moved aside, just as she had for Nosedive, but Duke was quicker, and grabbed her arm. He turns and glares with his good eye at Nosedive. "When I give you an order and Wildwing's not around…" Duke trailed off, and turned to look at Kat. She looked bemused, staring up at him, not seeming to mind that he was still holding her arm. "What's the matter, kid? Never seen a talken' duck before?"

Suddenly Duke's comm. Unit flared to life. "Duke this is Wildwing, you find anything?"

"Yeah, 'Wing, we've got 'er 'ere alright."

"Bring her back to the Aerowing!"

"Gotch'a boss." He turns back to Kat who was staring at the comm. Unit. "Come on sweetheart, you gotta come with us. The boss wants to talk to you."

Kat looked up at him, he was still holding onto her arm, down by his side. "I can't believe it." She said quietly.

They started walking, Duke let go of her, knowing they could easily catch her if she ran. "Can't believe what, kid?"

"It's you…" She looks over at Nosedive, and the awe is on her face. "And _you_!"

"Looks like a fan." Nosedive grinned. "So…you know our work?" He butted Duke out of the way to stand next to Kat.

"Yeah!" Kat exclaimed. "You guys rock!"

"Hey, you stole that from our theme song, didn't ya? Duck's Rock." Duke joked.

Kat nods. "Yeah, that too."

They arrive at the Aerowing, and Kat's eyes were transfixed with it…it was so magnificent. "Wow." She couldn't keep her eyes off it.

"Hello." A new voice greeted her that was the first voice that she had heard when she came here. She looked up at the direction of the deep voice, and saw the towering figure of Grin standing there. "I'm glad we've found you."

Kat grins nervously up at him. "Grin, hi." 

Grin looks confused, and scratches his head. "Have we met before?"

Where did you come from?" Another voice interrupted before Kat could answer. Kat recognized the voice as Mallory's. "Why are you here?"

"She's the one…uh…guys. She's…uh…our…alien." Tanya came into Kat's view, holding a device that was sputtering out noises and readings. 

"I'm not an alien." Kat protested, her anger easily started. "_You're_ the alien!" 

"We're _all_ aliens, alright?" Duke chimed in. "Just calm down."

"Yes we'd erally like to talk to you." Wildwing came up to her. Kat immediately stepped back. Wearing that armor and his height he was _really_ intimidating. Kat stared up at him nervously. Wildwing stayed where he was, and put a hand up. "Calm down, I mean you no harm."

Kat swallowed nervously, and nodded to him, he was a good guy in the cartoon, and this was the cartoon, so he should be a good guy now, right? "Hi, my name is Kat Becket." She nervously extended her hand to him.

Wildwing accepted her hand. "I'm Wildwing, this is Nosedive, Mallory, Duke, Tanya, and Grin."

"Yeah," Kat agreed, looking them over, and her gaze focusing on Wildwing again. "The Mighty Ducks, right?"

"We are. You've heard of us. Where are you from?" Wildwing asked, the others looked on anxiously. 

Kat looked around again before answering. "Definitely not here." She finally answered. 

"So, an…alien named Dragaonas didn't send you?" Wildwing hesitated ever-so-slightly, knowing how strange it must be sounding to her.

Kat's eyes went wide as she recognized the name. "No, I swear!" She stepped back nervously until her back hit the Aerowing. Almost like she had seen him behind Wildwing. Wildwing fought the urge to look back, just to check.

"It's alright, I believe you." Wildwing said in a calming voice. "Give us a minute, would you?" Kat nodded, and the ducks formed a huddle a few feet away from her.

"What do you guys think?" Duke asked after a second.

"She's cute." Nosedive answered. He got a couple slaps on the head. "What?! She _is_!  
"She seems to be telling the truth." Mallory said next, glancing over at her. Kat was looking up, all around her examining everything. "As far as I can tell, anyway."

"She almost seems really nervous." Wildwing said. He looks to Tanya. "How _did_ she get here?"

"Well…uh…the only way to…uh…find out is to take her…uh…with us." Tanya said.

"Take her back to the Pond?!" Duke almost shouted, then quieted down when he noticed that Kat had jumped and looked over to him. He started to whisper. "I mean, take her back to the Pond? Are you nuts? We know nothing about her. She _could_ be working for Dragonas, and this whole 'nervous' thing could be an act of hers!"

"So we'll have one of us, with her all the time…" Wildwing continued and shrugged. "At least until we can trust her." He paused, and looked all of his ducks over, looking down at everyone but Grin. "Agreed?"

"Yeah, bro. She can share my room!" Nosedive received more smacks on his head. "_What_?!" Wildwing broke the circle, and turned back to Kat.

"I have an offer for you." He started, getting Kat's attention. She had been examining the Aerowing. "You come with us, back to what we call the Pond. We'll see if we can figure out what happened together."

Kat looked at all the faces of the ducks while they waited for her to answer. "Yeah, I guess…I mean…what do I have to lose?"

"Your sanity?" Duke cracked as they all boarded the Aerowing.

*           *           *

"The mechanical robotic aliens didn't work!" Dragonas boomed. "Who's _stupid_ idea was it anyway?!"

"I…uh…believe it was yours, sire." Wraith mumbled quietly.

"Oh, it was?" Dragonas asked. "Well, I guess you win some, you lose some." He looks around expectantly. "Chameleon! Where's my skinny-boy, decafe late, no foam?! Chameleon! 

The weasly looking little green lizard emerged from nowhere, carrying a coffee cup on a saucer. "Sorry your badness…there was a long line at Starbucks."

"I don't care if there was a line from here to Puckworld!" Dragonas shouted. "When I take over the world…" He trailed off when he noticed that Wraith was fiddling with a computer screen and a keyboard. "What is it, Wraith? What's happening?" He swiped the cup from Chameleon, and slurped the contents down in one gulp, then tossed the cup against the wall, coming up beside Wraith.

"There was just a UFO a few seconds ago." Wraith murmered.

"Is it still in the sky now?" Dragonas asked, eyeing the screen. He wasn't sure how to use it. 

"No, it was there only briefly. It was an Unidentified Falling Object." He looks up. "Whatever it is, it's with the ducks now." He notices something else on the screen, and looks up at Dragonas. "Whatever it is, the computer is registering the presence of a bulerium crystal.

*           *           *

Kat very slowly got of the Aerowing, looking at everything around her. This was the pond? It looked so much more different then on the cartoon, now it looked more like the year 2010 just in this room. She slowly climbed down the plank, as if she thought that it'd disappear from under her. When she looked up toward the ceiling, it was far over her head, and facing her was a _massive_ computer.

"Wow." Was all that Kat could say. "Wow."

The rest of them walked in like they saw this kinda thing every day…because they did. 

"Pretty sweet, don't ya think?" Nosedive asked her, coming up beside her, causing her to jump. "Hey relax, it's just me, 'Dive. You can call me 'Dive if you want."

Kat smiled at him, he was really sweet, and seemed to care about her. As soon as they got settled, Mallory had to go wash her hair, Duke wanted to catch a TV show, and Grin went to work out for a while. That left Tanya, Wildwing, and Nosedive with Kat.

"Can I get you anything?" Nosedive asked, almost eagerly. "Hungry, thirsty?"

"No," Kat smiled. "I'm alright."

"Let's go over to Drake 1, and discuss what happened." Wildwing interrupted them, getting right to the point as usual. He had taken off his mask, so he wouldn't freak the kid out while they talked. 

"Okay, where's this Drake 1? That's…your computer, right?" Kat asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, it's the…uh…best one anywhere." Tanya said. They all went over to the computer, there was only one chair, a comfortable swivel chair. They were all tired, and looked at the chair longingly, but nobody made a move to sit down.

"Here," Wildwing offered politely to Kat, motioning to it. "You can sit down."

"Sure, thanks." Kat said, and slowly sat down. It sure felt good just to sink into the comfortableness of the chair. The chair actually felt just like a normal plush chair, soft and comfortable. But the comfortableness changed when she looked up, and saw Wildwing and Tanya staring down at her intimidatingly. Nosedive was too tired to stand up anymore, so he plopped down on the floor beside her. Kat glanced down at him, then looked up at the two older ducks, and swallowed nervously, they were making her very uncomfortable. Kat quickly stood up, clearing her throat slightly. Wildwing watched her closely, his eyes on her every move, which freaked Kat out even more. These guys seemed so much more different then in the cartoon. So much more…real. More real then a movie…these guys were like real-life real, and it was almost scary. (You know, being confronted by a six-foot duck.)

"Nosedive can have my chair." Kat said quickly, talking to Wildwing, but glancing down at Nosedive. "I'll stand." Nosedive shrugged, and jumped at the chance to sit in the comfortable chair. He sat down, and twirled in it a couple of times.

"Now, we have a few questions for you." Wildwing started, still towering over her. He made no move to back up to make her feel more comfortable. Tanya started messing with the computer. 

Kat took a couple steps (slowly) back, to get back into her "comfort zone". When she was ready, she didn't have to look up quite so far at Wildwing, now. He made no move to stop her, or to take a few steps closer to her. He stayed exactly where he was. He stared at her, but his eyes were more curious then anything. Why was she here? Kat nodded to Wildwing. 

"Fire away." Her eyes hit recognition, and she noticed the puck blaster at his hip. "But not literally…I mean." She chuckles nervously.

Wildwing had to smile. She seemed so…innocent. Someone like her couldn't be working for Dragonas…could she? He puts up both of his hands in a calming manner, trying to ease a bit of her nervousness now. "Don't worry. You won't be harmed as long as you're here."

At this point, Tanya stood up from her hunched over form on the computer, stretching her back. She had a look of puzzlement on her face. "Guys…whatever brought…Kat…uh…here…its gone now."

"What?" Wildwing asked surprised, he turned to face her. "How?"

"It wasn't even…uh…on the screen to start with." Tanya said, turning and facing Wildwing.

"So do you _know_ how you got here?" Wildwing  asked, turning his attention back to Kat again. "Anything at all?"

Kat thought about it, she could just vaguely remember what had happened earlier today. So much had happened since then, it seemed so miniscule. She scratches her head, and looks down from Wildwing's intense eyes and stares at the floor while trying to remember. "I was in my room…"

"Yeah…" Wildwing's gruff voice prompted her.

"And suddenly, I was falling through space, and I saw bright lights, and Grin caught me." She shrugs, and looks up at Wildwing again. "That's all I know…" She scratched her head again, and looked like she was going to say something else, but changed her mind and closed her mouth.

"Nothing else at all?" Wildwing asked, his eyes boring into hers, searching for the answers; as if her eyes were a computer screening, and he was reading the info.

"No, _nothing_." Kat replied, irritated at Wildwing. This was the exact reason that she didn't like him much on the cartoon, he had this over-powering nature about him, and he _had_ to be right, or find what's right. After a second she glanced at Tanya and Nosedive who were listening intently to what she was saying. She shouldn't crack down so hard on Wildwing, he was just doing his job. He needed to find out what she was up to…in that case, so did she. Her voice and her features softened, and she looked back up at Wildwing again. "I'm sorry, but I don't know. All I know is that I'm real…and you're not."

"Hey, just because I'm a hockey playing duck doesn't mean that I'm not real." Wildwing's eyes narrowed, and he looked down at her. "I think you know more then you're letting on.

"Hey Bro, ease up on her already." Nosedive cut in, stepping in between Wildwing and Kat. He faced his big brother, looking up slightly also. He wasn't afraid of him, they'd grown up together. "She's just been through something traumatic. Give her a second to get her bearings together, would ya?" Kat threw Nosedive a grateful look. After a second Wildwing nodded in confirmation.

"Agreed." He steps aside from Nosedive, to look at Kat. "I'll give you the night to think it over, maybe you'll remember _some_thing else." He turns to Nosedive again. "Find her an available room." He turns to start walking toward Tanya, the stops and points a finger at him. "But not _your_ room!"

Kat gave Nosedive a questioningly look, but before Nosedive could answer, the duck's manager, Phil, came into the room, using the sliding doors to access the area. "Ducks, _there_ you are!"

"Where else would we be, dude?" Nosedive asked him.

Phil shrugs carelessly. "I don't know, off saving the world or something. "He stops as his gaze falls on Kat. She was staring at him curiously. "Who's this?"

"Um…this is…Kat." Wildwing said hesitantly, knowing Phil would make a big deal out of it. As it was, Wildwing was not disappointed.

"Well guys, I am amazed." He puts his hands on his hips, and gives Wildwing a huge smile. "I see you finally took my advice!"

"We did?" Wildwing asked, glancing over at Tanya who shrugged. Then he clears his throat. "I mean…uh…we did." He glances at Kat, then back to Phil for a second. "How exactly did we?"

"You got a kid that would soften up your image!" Phil exclaimed excitedly. "One that you could be with to show the softer, gentler, more personable side to the ducks." He grins. "_Good_ work."

Kat scowls and puts her hands on her hips defiantly. "Hey, I am not a ki—" She was silence as Wildwing's gloved hand covered her mouth.

"That's exactly it, Phil. What you said." Kat rolls her eyes up at Wildwing, and he takes his hand off her mouth.

"It's about time you listen to your manager!" Phil said. "Now, you guys need to suit up. As a last second decision, I booked you guys up against the San Francisco Behinders to play in one hour."

"_Phil!" Wildwing groaned, and cocked his head to their manager. "Come on, we're all tired! We're not up for a game tonight."_

"It'll be good for you." Phil said, glancing over at Kat. "Besides, it will give you a first opportunity to flaunt your newest advertising venue!"

"Hey Phil," Kat said squinting at him, trying to look menacing like she knew the ducks could. "You're not gonna fla—" Kat started.

"Phil-boy-o, you're not gonna flaunt Kat around anywhere!" Nosedive broke in.

Phil cocks his head to the side. "Just as a question, where is she from really? Ah well, it doesn't even matter. Booby's, picture this!" Phil reached over, and snagged an arm around Kat's shoulders. "Can you picture this? _You_ are an orphan, you were wandering the streets, and the great _Mighty Ducks_ took you under their wing…so to speak. Come _on_, it would be _great_ publicity. The fans would just eat it up!"

"Now Phil," Wildwing started. "I don't think that's such—"

"A _great_ idea!" Phil interrupted him. He looks at Kat closely in the eyes. "Just wait until the newspapers get a hold of you!" He lets go of her, and starts to walk to the door. "Suit up guys, you may want to practice!" And he was gone.

Kat glances at the closed door, and points to it. "Does he freak anybody else out?"

"Everyday." Nosedive groaned. "Come on, I'll show you you're new digs!" Nosedive puts his arm around Kat's shoulders as they walk off. Wildwing watches them, and Tanya comes up beside him as they both watch them walk toward the hall. Nosedive was chatting to Kat non-stop, trying to make her feel more comfortable, in his own way. It looked to be working, she was laughing, and looking to be loosening up a bit.

"Wildwing," Tanya said, turning to his quiet form. "What're you thinking?"

Wildwing answered without looking at her, watching them turn the corner, and they were gone. "There's something different about her…but I can't place what."

"Come on," Tanya said, starting to walk after them. "We need to tell the guys about the game tonight." Wildwing falls in step behind her, she turns and looks at him. "And _you're_ gonna tell Mallory."

*           *           *

"We must get the raptor running if I'm going to take over the _world_!" Dragonas boomed loudly.

"Yes," Wraith sighed. "The same as _all_ the episodes. And the ones before that, and the ones before that."

"Oh, _do_ quit babbling!" Dragonas snapped. "I know that's what we do in _every_ episode! It's because the damn writers can't think of anything more original!"

"Oh, I see." Wraith said dryly, and when Dragonas turned his back, Wraith made a face at him.

"I saw that, Wraith." Dragonas said. "Now, I'm gonna take a break from this whole 'conquer the world' thing. Even super villains need their beauty rest. Maybe I'll pay a visit to the spa." He pauses, and looks around as if someone was watching him. "Take that, stupid writer." He walks away, "Wake me in a week or two." He shouts to Wraith, and with that the over-lord stalked away, with Wraith glowering at his back.

"We'll never take over the world like this! I see its time that I take things into my own claws!" Wraith laughs an evil deep throated laugh, coughs, then starts to plot his devious plan.

*           *           *

Kat watched in amazement as the ducks skated in the rink, warming up. The doors weren't open for the general public yet. Phil and her had special 'box office' seats, watching the action. The other team wasn't there yet (on the rink anyway) but Phil said that he had seen their tour bus.

Kat's thoughts drifted away from the practice, wondering how and why she was there…there had to be a reason, but why? She thought about her family and friends back home. She never knew her father, and her mother wasn't much of a "home-maker". But once, when Kat was very little, (What she actually remembered from her childhood, for some reason, she'd blocked most of it out.) her mother had approached Kat, and placed something into her tiny hands. Kat took the object, and examined it. It was a small, creamish colored crystal, attached to a cloth string. Kat hadn't known what it was at the time, and still didn't, but it was a memory of happier times. Kat had never taken the crystal off. Whenever she was nervous about something, or didn't quite know what to do, she'd take the crystal in her hand, and think of her mother.

"Kat, _sweetie_!" Phil broke her thoughts up. "You alright? You look a little pale, you're not gonna throw up or anything, are ya? You gonna be okay for the game, do you want to sit down…wait you are sitting down. We need you!" Phil looked half afraid that Kat was gonna keel over or something.

Kat smiled reassuringly at the duck's manager. "Yeah, Phil." I'm alright."

Phil put a hand over his heart. "Good, you gave me quite the scare there. Now, you may want to watch the game. Its not very often that you get box office seats like this, that you don't have to pay for."

He motions toward the rink, where the game was going on. Kat glanced at the scoreboard, and saw that the ducks were ahead 2:0. How long had she been day-dreaming? She looked back at the rink again, right as Duke skated by her. She may have imagined it, or maybe he just blinked, but Duke seemed to wink at her with his good eye. Kat smiled at him, but was seemingly too late, 'cause she was looking at the 13 on his back. Kat glanced at Phil, he clutched his hair, and looked like he was going to yank it out as the other team made a goal.

Kat stretched, and looked toward the aisle, and saw a hot dog vendor walking closer and closer to her. There was something very strange about the guy, but she couldn't seem to place what. She shrugged the feeling off, and looked back to the game, giving a silent cheer when Wildwing blocked a goal.

Kat glanced over again, and was looking into the chest of the hot dog vendor. He had walked right up to her. The crowed cheered loudly as the ducks made a goal, and the hot dog vendor saw his chance. He quickly morphed into the chameleon. Kat gave a slight scream, but only because it was so sudden. But her screams were unanswered because of everyone else screaming. Kat moved to get away, but the chameleon quickly grabbed her, and teleported her away. Phil didn't even notice, he was so into the game; he wouldn't notice she was gone until the end of the game.

*           *           *

The chameleon and Kat landed in a heap on the ground, because Kat had been struggling. "Eww!" Kat screeched, shoving the chameleon off of her. "You're nasty and slimy!" She jumped to her feet, and the chameleon put up a finger defiantly. "I beg to differ, I am _not_ slimy!"

"Whatever." Kat said, looking around. They were in a small room that looked to be like a living room.

"_Wraith!" Chameleon screamed loudly._

Wraith immediately appeared in the room, glaring at the chameleon. "His greatness is _sleeping_! He does not know about my plan, which the writer calls devious! It'll be a great surprise when he awakens!" He stops talking, and looks at Kat, sending a chill down Kat's spine. "And hello. You came with little to no trouble, I assume."

_He's just a cartoon. He's just a cartoon. He's just a cartoon. He doesn't _look_ like a cartoon…_ Kat's thoughts had a tendency to run away, but she took a deep breath, and stood tall. "I'm not afraid of you. You can't hurt me."

Wraith laughed, long and hard. "Do you think that I _won't_ hurt you, just because you're a woman? Child, I am evil. I guess if I must teach you a lesson, then I must." Kat's eyes go wide as Wraith points his staff at her, and an energy blast fires at her; it slammed into her stomach, propelling her backwards. She stumbled and fell on her back, waiting for the pain in her stomach to subside. _Okay_, she thought. _Um…that felt pretty real to me._ She watched, scared, as Wraith slowly stalked toward her.

*           *           *

"That game was super!" Nosedive exclaimed, slapping his hockey stick to Duke's.

"I agree, kid." Duke said, pulling off his gloves. "7:1 is a great win!"

"Hey guys! Great win out there! Ducks Rock!" Phil laughed good humouredly, and looked down at a couple of papers in his hands. "Oh, I scheduled you guys for an autograph signing. Tomorrow, noon. For…I dunno." He scratches his head, and squints at the paper. "Kids with knee injuries or something." He shrugs. "Anyway, I need you guys there at twelve sharp!"

Wildwing was the last one to enter. He had been a couple minutes late coming into the locker room, because he had had a couple encounters with fans that wanted his autograph. Even before he came into the room, he had only one thing in his mind. When he reached the room, his eyes darted around frantically. "Phil, where's Kat?" 

"Who?" Phil asked, looking up from his paperwork, over at him.

"_Kat, tall blonde?! You _weren't_ supposed to let her out of your site while we were on the rink!" Wildwing shouted. He was wearing the mask, so his eyes were dark red color. His eyes narrowed at their manager._

Phil slowly looks around, while racking his memory. He'd been so intoned to the game, he had only talked to her at the very beginning. He looked down, avoiding Wildwing's hot-tempered red-eye glare. "I don't know." He checks his watch. "Wow, look at the time." He looks everywhere but Wildwing. "I've got an appointment with a guy…about a…thing." He scurried away.

"_Phil!" Wildwing screamed in frustration, turning to go after him._

"Save it 'Wing." Duke said, grabbing Wildwing's arm, stopping him. "Beatin' the crap outta Phil may feel real good at the time…" He looks thoughtful. "_Real good. Let's get 'em." He turns to follow Wildwing out the door, but Mallory steps in front of them, and puts a hand out to stop them._

"Guys, just chill out for two seconds, alright?" She chided them.

"One…two." Nosedive cracked behind them. Mallory sent him a look, and he put his hands up defensively. 

"Now, we picked her up on the radar before, lets see if we can do it again." She turns to Tanya. "Can Drake 1 pinpoint the _exact_ location of where Kat would be?"

"Yeah…of course." Tanya answered.

"Good, then I suggest that we go find her, before Dragonas does…odds are he has her." Nods over to Wildwing. "Wildwing put the fear of death into her earlier, so I'm pretty sure that she didn't just wander off. I bet that Dragonas has her, and we'd better find her, before he does something horrible to her." Mallory looked around at all of the team members who had fallen silent listening to her. "Agreed?"

"Yeah, but we'd better find her quick!" Nosedive said, as they head toward the sub-levels of the pond.

"We know that, 'Dive." Duke glanced over at him. "What's your reasoning? Got a crush on 'er or sometin'?"

Nosedive hesitated ever-so-slightly before answering. "No, dude. Ever since we saw her, she was like totally freaking out because we were real. She thought that we were like a cartoon or something. She was mondo surprised. And maybe she'll think that they can't, you know, hurt her…and she could wind up dead." All the ducks stopped walking, and looked at Nosedive. He puts his hands up defensively. "It was only a thought."

"Tanya, go to Drake 1 _now_ and locate her. We'll take off in the Aerowing, and patch you through. Grin stay with her." He looks around for a second when nobody said or did anything. "Let's _move_ team!" His words scurried everyone into action.

*           *           *

Kat had to do something, Wraith was almost to her…and he was really creepy looking. He reminded her of Death. He had thrown that lightening-energy bold…thing, at her. He wouldn't be afraid to kill her. What could she do? What would the ducks do? More importantly, what would Nosedive do?

Kat staggered to her feet, despite the pain, and bravely looked Wraith down. "Hey-you, Wraith…that's your name, right?"

Wraith stopped walking, and stared at her. "Yes, it is as a matter of fact." He answered boredly. "And how did you know that?"

Kat shrugs. "You're not real, I am. It's on your show."

"Really." Wraith said, uninterested, he was staring at something…her chest? No…her neck. "So its true. You _do_ have the bulerium crystal."

Kat's hand subconsciously flew to her neck where the crystal lay, just poking above her shirt. "What do you want with me?"

Wraith laughed. "Whoever said I wanted you? I just want your crystal! And I'll chop your head off, if that's what it takes."

"Hey!" Kat said, taking a few tentative steps back. "They'd never show _anything_ like that on a cartoon!" She pauses, and looked thoughtful. "Well, except in the episode with doctor Droid, where he shrunk a few of the ducks, but that didn't count, because he was part robot."

Wraith glared at her. "This is _not_ a cartoon! _This_ is real life! Maybe I'm doing you a favor…" He advance toward her some more. Kat's heart was beating uncontrollably fast, she backed up, but hit someone…someone big. That someone looked down at her, being several inches taller then she was. Kat's face showed her relief.

"Wildwing!" Kat shouted, and grabbed his arm, sighing in relief. "I'm so glad you found me! This guy is nuts! Hey, where's everybody else?" She glances behind him, and shrugs, then looks back up at him. He was staring down at her, he wasn't wearing the mask. "You have to help me, this guy is crazy! He wants my crystal!"

Wildwing glances at Wraith who had stopped when he saw Wildwing. Wildwing looks back down at Kat, and nods to her neck. "That crystal?"

"Yeah." Kat said, releasing his arm. He was being so different then when they'd talked before. Just a second later, Wildwing yanks the necklace from Kat's neck with surprising strength. Kat's head jerked toward him, hitting him in the arm before the necklace broke. "Then I'd suggest you give it to him." Wildwing tosses Wraith the crystal.

"What are you _doing_?!" Kat screeched, hitting him in the arm, with balled up fists, hysteric. 

"Puh-lease." Wildwing swatted her away with one arm, like an annoying fly. Kat went flying across the room, and hit a wall.

"Well, he looks the part, but can he play the part?" Another voice, the same voice asked, entering the room. "You know, I think we're going to go in another direction with this character. You know? Someone I'm thinking…more good." The _real_ Wildwing fired two pucks at the other 'Wildwing'. "You're fired." 

The chameleon screeched, got hit by one of the pucks, and scrambled behind Wraith. Wildwing and Mallory took care of the battle, and milli-seconds after being commanded by Wildwing, Nosedive and Duke ran toward Kat, who tried to get up, but was still stunned. She was more scared then hurt. Nosedive and Duke each grabbed an arm.

"Ya alright, kid?" Duke asked her, holding her right arm.

Kat was shaking, almost uncontrollably, but she managed a nod and looked at Duke with pleading eyes. "Duke, can you do something for me?"

"Sure, sweetheart, anything you want." Duke glanced at the others, then down at her again, and raises an eyebrow. "Just, what is it that you want…exactly?"

"My crystal." Kat said, pointing to Wraith, and backing up a little in fright, until she bumped into Nosedive who stayed there. She felt a little more safe right next to him. "He took it, my mother gave it…to me…"

"Say no more!" Duke said instantly, already taking off in the direction of Wraith.

"Are you alright, Kat?" Nosedive asked her, looking worried.

"It shouldn't be real." Kat murmured, looking off into space. She looked at Nosedive confused, and scrunched up her face. "But you're not real." She looked to be in a dream-like state. Just in case, and to convince himself, Nosedive, patted his shoulder and arm, and when he felt like it was solid, he looked back toward the battle.

Siege had come to join the battle against the two ducks. Duke was facing off with Wraith to get the crystal back, and the Chameleon had teleported away, in fear that they might lose.

Wildwing spared a glance toward Nosedive. "'Dive! Is Kat okay? How's she doing?"

"I dunno, bro." Nosedive answered, holding up an unsteady Kat. "She's wigging out pretty bad!"

Wildwing ducked out of the way as Siege charged at them. "Get her to the Aerowing…_now! And stay with her!"_

"I got ya big bro." Nosedive turned to Kat. "Kat, think you can walk?" Kat didn't answer, just stared at a spot in the wall, looking off into space. "Alrighty then, Kitty Kat. You're gonna have to leave it up ole 'Dive then!" Without another moment's thought, Nosedive reached down and picked Kat up. Cradling her in his arms, he walked to the Aerowing, up the plank and toward the back. He settled her into Tanya's seat, and carefully buckled her in.

"Nosedive?" Kat whispered so softly that Nosedive had barely even heard it.

Nosedive kneels down to the side of Kat's chair, and smoothes some of her blonde hair out of her face. "What's up, Kitty Kat?"

Kat turned her head, and looked into Nosedive's eyes, her eyes pleading and wide. "I'm scared." She had just barely even whispered it, but Nosedive heard it loud and clear. It echoed some of his own thoughts during battle about his brother, himself or his friends…but he'd never let anybody else know that.

"I know." Nosedive said softly, hearing the sound of gunshots cease. "Me too." He couldn't bear to look into those pleading eyes anymore. He pulled the "alien" human into a hug, just barely hearing the others enter the Aerowing, and sit down. Kat rested her head lightly on Nosedive's chest, feeling safe…for the moment.

To Be Continued…

Well, this is the first story in my series that I'm going to write with Kat Becket and the Mighty Ducks. Hope ya'll liked it, if you did, let me know. =) If anybody has any suggestions for future stories, let me know about it, and I'll see what I can do. The next story in line is called: Kat's Dilemma. Its in progress right now, but currently not finished. Duke tries to help Kat forget her fears, but may cause more trouble then its worth.

I hope that you guys liked the story, please let me know. If I don't get any reviews, I'll just assume that you all hated it, and I'll continue to write the stories, but I wont post them. (I'm kind of sensitive that way) Thanks for reading it! Remember, either e-mail me (quantum_leap_fan@hotmail.com) or review the story for me to get something that you want in the story. Whether it's a character, or a quote, a joke, or just something funny that you want one of the Ducks to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ducks, or Phil. Kat is mine, but Disney owns the rest of the animated characters…it's just a cartoon…or is it?


End file.
